The New World!
by XxPinkandblackxX
Summary: The Axis and Allies we're transferred to the dimension of naruto because of Tsunade's carelessness now they have to find a way back or stay in this world forever? WHAT! there is someone like them but seasons? what will happen next? Join them in their epic quest to return home, but will they find love on the way?
1. Chapter 1

On the early day of konaha a figure standing tall in the center of konaha's stadium. That person was Tsunade .

"Shizune I want you to gather the seasonal four for our monthly meetings" Tsunade ordered Shizune

"Hai" Shizune lsaid and left Tsunade to fetch the seasonal four , unknowingly Tsunade's dimension scroll rolled out from her pocket. Suddenly a huge flash of light broke though the scroll.

'Shit!' Tsunade cursed as she covered her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. As the light slowly disappeared Tsunade slowly put down her arms.

'Damn it! I was careless.. let's see what we're dealing with here' Tsunade thought as she slowly step forward on the fading light. Finally groups of shadowed figures stood.

"Bloody hell! What the hell was that?!" a shaggy blond man said

"I don't know dude but that was awesome!"A man with a strange cowlick said to the man with shaggy hair.

"AH! Am scared-a hold me!" A man with a curl on his head cling to a man with slick back blond hair.

"Not now und let go!" (A/N: I can't really do any accents) said the man with the clingy man on him. They stood there with others with them a tall one with a long pale pink scarf, one with long brown hair tied into a low pony tail, one with a bowl cut hair, one with shoulder length wavy blond hair, one with a long strand of hair sticking out of his blond hair he is also hugging a small white bear.

'Shit, Winter will seriously kill me now' Tsunade thought as she use one of her hands to rub her aching temples as she done so the one with shaggy blond hair spotted her and approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am can you tell us where are we?" he said with a tone of a proper gentleman.

"You're in konaha the village hidden in the leaves" Tsunade answered him as expected a look of confusion written on his face.

"Village hidden in the leaves? What a strange name" he said

"Well, welcome to my village then" to this it has captured the attention of both party list

"You're village?" all said in union

"Yes, I'm the kage of this village but in this village I am known as hokage" Tsunade said with a straight face

"Fire shadow? Why are you called that hokage-san?" said the man with a bowl hair cut

"I'll tell yo-" she was cut off with a yell that came from no other then Shizune

"Tsunade-sama they are coming!" Shizune yelled as she dash to her mater's side

"Good job Shizune" she said with a nod of approval

"Who are-a 'they'?" said a boy with that stupid curl asked

"OH? Ah I see 'they' are called the seasonal four" Tsunade said with a smile that show her teeth.

"Seasonal four who are they?" They ask her

"They are a-"Tsunade was once again cut off

"They are a group of four friends!" said a loud cheerful voice

"They represent the four seasons like the spring, summer, autumn, and winter" a calm and soft voice after the loud one.

"They're the personification bodies of the said seasons voice of a normal person followed

"Because of that the four had gain the powers of the seasons themselves" the final voice followed with a tone as cold as ice.

One by one they appeared and one by one they said words to complete one sentence.

"And with those-" a female with platinum blond hair that was tied into a high pony tail and bright blue eyes said with a huge grin painted on her face.

"Traits that is in-" Another female appeared next to the blond but her appearance is different she had navy blue hair that reached her lower back and she had pearl white eyes said with a shy smile.

"The core of our minds-" A third one appeared and this one has normal brunette and her hair was tied into two Chinese bun in each side of her head and she had brown eyes.

"and the core of the heart" the last of the females appeared at the end, this one has one of the unique colouring on her, she had soft pink hair that reminds them of a Sakura trees and greenest of eyes.

"And for all those it has created a powerful team called seasonal four" They said all together with posing. After they're little number most of the guest had a anime sweat drop.

"Ahem! Welcome seasonal four your in time as always" Tsunade complimented

"It's our pleasure Tsunade-sama" the girl with pink hair said

"As for you people care to tell us you're names?" Tsunade said raising her eyebrow

"How rude of us I am Arthur Kirkland a pleasure to meet you" Arthur said offering a handshake

"Pleasure is all mine" Tsunade replied

"YO! Names Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred yelled doing the same handshake

"Ivan Braginski, da" the tall man said

"Wang Yao but you can call me Yao" Yao said with a smile

"Francis Bonnefoy, belle" Francis said with a rose in his hand

"Ludwig Beilschmidt " said Ludwig with stern face

"Ve~ Ciao I'm Feliciano Vargas but you can-a call me Feli" the boy with a curl on the side of his said

"Kiku Honda, konnichiwa hokage-sama" Kiku said with a light bow of his head

"I'm Mattew William nice to meet you" said the boy in soft, small voice

"WOAH! Matty when did you get here?" Alfred said as he step next to the boy

"I was with you from the beginning" Matthew said

"Well since you done with your introduction I think is our turn no?" Tsunade said with smirk

"I'm Tsunade the hokage of the village and this is Shizune my first apprentice" the black hair woman waved at them.

"HI! I'm Summer nice to meet you!" Summer said with a big wave

"Why are you named after a season?" Arthur asked

"Too keep their real name a secret" Tsunade said with a are-you-stupid face

"Oh.." and to that he shut up

"I'm Spring nice to meet all of you" Spring said with a bow

"The names Autumn" the Brunette said with a grin

"Winter…" said the last one Winter

"Now that we properly introduced ourselves time to start the meeting" Tsunade said we a loud voice

"Meeting?" they all said

"We we're going to have a meeting until you guys decided to show up accidently" Tsunade said the last word quietly with a slightly nervous voice but it was heard by no other than Winter.

"Accident?" Winter said with a little purple aura surrounding her

"Winter it was a accident honest!" Tsunade pleaded to her

"Hokage-sama you should never be careless with anything" Winter said with scary tone

"I like that girl" Ivan said with his childish smile

"No Ivan just no" Yao said

"Now back to the subject " Winter said as she approached the group. She went up to Arthur and held his hand causing him to blush _hard_.

"So what are we going to do with them ?" She said still holding Arthur's hand

"I don't know that what I like to ask you" Tsunade said placing her hand under chin as if to think of the solution.

"I have a great Idea" Winter said with a smile

TO BE CONTINUED

That took a lot out me you know it took a while just to write this I hope to get many comments and favs for the hard work I did. I had to break my mother's rule for using the laptop on a test day too! Also I won't force you too fav and comment and also give me some ideas that fit the story and plot! Ok?!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner you see the reason is really simple . **SCHOOL** . so I can't really update fast also I still need to update on the other stories I have so I'm so sorry if it will take a while to update!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_On the last chapter_

_"So what are we going to do with them ?" She said still holding Arthur's hand_

_"I don't know that what I like to ask you" Tsunade said placing her hand under chin as if to think of the solution._

_"I have a great Idea" Winter said with a smile_

_This chapter_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Summer said clearly excited to my idea

"We're going to have a contest on who will house them for the remaining time they have before going back to their own dimension" Winter stated to them letting the English man hand go. The others pondered on to this idea after a while they look at each other than nodded.

"But what kind of contest?" Spring asked and to this Winter put her hand under her chin and started thinking, after a few thoughts she finally thought of a good game.

"I know how about a good of _fetch_?" Winter slyly suggested snickering at the others reactions

"FETCH! Are you kidding me?!" Autumn said grabbing both of my shoulders and bringing me closer to her face.

"Yeah, why not?" Winter said shrugging Autumn's hands off her

"It's a dangerous game Winter" Spring said her hand balling in front of her mouth to hide her fear.

"I say let's do it!" Summer fisted pump trying but failing to encourage the rest

"See even Summer agrees with me" Winter said leering at everyone the boys shivered at the look. Giving a look of couscous they agreed to it.

"If I may interrupt, what is the game '_fetch' _it seems to catch everyone's attention so what is the game?" Arthur asked Tsunade with a confused look that matches the other guest. Tsunade startled of the sudden question hesitated but answered anyway.

"The game fetch is obliviously a game but game to retrieving an item then bringing it back, but its twisted"

"Twisted?" the group of boys said in confused

"Don't interrupt me" Tsunade said with a very menacing voice the boys shut up at that

"Yes twisted, you see in the process in fetching the item they fight to the 'death' to retrieved the item but now there is three items to be found because there is only one loser" Tsunade explained to them

"DEATH?!" they all shouted clearly very shocked

"Don't worry their immortal since their Seasons of the year there's even personificated holidays as their siblings" Tsunade said full of pride that how powerful being resign in her village.

'So their just like us then huh?' they all thought the same thing sweating to this then was pulled out of their thoughts by Tsunade

"Ok here are the items to found:

A Crystal Shard

Pure Honey Comb

Golden Dust

Is that clear?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Winter smirked to this and lined with the others ready to start.

"YES!" they said in union being sure their lined with each other

"READY!" Tsunade said rising her hand then to that the Seasons placed a foot back ready to sprint any second now.

"SET!"

"GO!" then only blurs of pink, navy blue, brown, and yellow can be seen as they disappear through the door…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clift hanger sorry I'll update in Saturday so don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Admin here, so I received 2 reviews which is a very good start ^_^ but I also got a comment that she doesn't know which character is which so here's the list! **

**Winter = Sakura**

**Autumn= Tenten**

**Summer= Ino**

**Spring= Hinata **

**so that is it and also if you like please check out my other stories in my profile and also I'm an editor for one of my friend's new story that will soon come out around December check it out too it's a story of a lonely artist who was heartbroken and he received a magical sketch pad that can turn things you draw on it live! Exciting right? but enough of that! On with the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE-KUN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

third person POV

As soon as the four of them left Tsunade turn to the group of men and smiled**. **Soon after she reached for a remote control and pressed a button. After which a giant TV screen lowered down from the ceiling, shocking the others except for Shizune.** (A/N: it's my story deal with the flat screen tv B l ) **

"What?! I didn't know they had a TV that big!" Alfred yelled and pointing at the large electronic that was the size of an average house, yeah its that big.

"Shhh! Look at the screen their starting the hunt" Tsunade shushed him into silence and turn back to the screen that showed Spring and Autumn engaged in battle. Sweat dripped from the Axis and Allies face even Ivan's as they watched as the two women fight with their abilities they had apparently Spring had earth style and Autumn had wind it was even to each of them. as the two throw punches, kicks and jutsus at each other only one was victorious and it was Autumn. Taking the chance to steal a small comb of pure honey, dashing out the area where its Spring time and into the town of Konoha leaving Spring slightly conscience.

"That's no way to treat other people!" Feliciano said still hiding behind Ludwig who had a n anime sweat drop near his head. Tsunade turned away from the screen and faced the cowardly Italian.

"Urasai!" She said with narrowed eyes that looked like a demon with a scary scowl face.

"Hyaaa!" Feliciano squealed a scream and proceed to completely hide at the back of the German

The other men looked at Feliciano and sweat dropped while letting out a sigh then faced back to the screen that now showed Summer reaching out for the small sack of golden dust that was at the highest point of a mountain in an Autumn like area. But was pushed to the side of very narrow path that can literally kill you if you loosed your stepping. Now Spring and Summer are now in a mini show down since they are friends and they have a truce between their Season.

Summer summoning small quantities of water and directly hitting Spring in the gut but she quickly overcome the pain and then casted a earth jutsu at Summer getting a blow in the head. Summer placed a hand on her bruised head and the other up in the air creating a Katana made of pure water.

"WOW! That's so awesome!" Alfred roared at the screen cheering as loud as possible but only to hit at the back of his head by Arthur.

Summer slash the sword at Spring who narrowly dodge it and back flip out of the way of the razor sharp sword. Continuing to slash at Spring who continued to dodge the hits, irritated Summer aimed at the Season's chest with success. Spring bleeding for the wound on her chest she kept distance from the stronger Season, calculating her plan in her head she found an opening near her leg. Spring summoned blocks of stone from the ground and quickly pushed the large material at the Season's leg.

With a crunch the stone hit its target with success, with little energy Spring quickly rushed at the now distracted Summer delivering the final blow to the head. With her elbow Spring was able to knock down Summer temporarily. Climbing the rocky side of the mountain as quick as she can she reached a small temple that housed the dust. opening the wooden gate of the temple she slowly brought out the dust and held it gently in her arms. strapping it around her belt she quickly climbed down and dashed out.

Only for her to be trip on what looked like water as she tried to get up she was picked up with a long string of water the lead to Summer's hand. The opposing Season whipped the string of water around the area carrying the weaken Season with it. It whipped around the mountain side and obliviously hitting Spring with it. After a couple of rounds of Spring being brutally slammed into rock, Summer slowed down her whip like water than harshly dropping Spring to the floor who was bleeding fondly. Picking up the dust from Spring's belt and pocketing it she walked away making her way to the stadium.

Spring not giving up weakly got up and brought her hands to form hand signs and muttered a quick jutsu. The earth shake under the two causing Summer to loose balance and nearly falling off the edge. Springing out of the floor and snatched the dust out of her pocket and quickly pushed her out the edge of the side of the narrowed path on the mountain. Falling Summer disappeared into the lust of orange, read ,and yellow leaves. Panting Spring limped her way to the stadium.

"That was so brutal aru!" China cried out as his face darken in fear

"I don't think it was" Ivan smiled childishly making everyone shiver from his smile alone

"Indeed it was, so this is fetch?" Arthur said shaking like crazy from the show

"D-dude that scary like it came out of a horror movie or something" a shaking American said in a shaken voice

"M-m-maple" Matthew said quietly but no one heard like normal

"O-oui" A horrified Francis said thinking that 'is this what women do when they want something so bad?!'

"S-s-scaryyyy" Moaned a frighten Feliciano who cling into Ludwig more

"J-ja" Ludwig face also darken in fear as he stood still

"H-hai it was so scary" Kiku shivered slightly from ordeal

"Look its not over" Tsunade said as the screen once again change to Winter in a snowy area walking to a cave in her sight. Walking closer she stopped when she was very close to the cave entrance. Turning her face she faced her longtime rival, Summer. Narrowing her eyes at the warm Season she reached into her pouch and toke out a-!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE-KUN!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cliff hanger! Hahahaha, got you good no? anyway I can't update when I only have two reviews I don't think its enough to keep going so review and Fav and Follow if you like too! **


	4. Chapter 4

**7 reviews already? Awesome! I feel like every one of you guys are supporting my idea in this fanfiction T^T I fell so honored and 2 of them have a threatening respond to me…. Well at least they reviewed if you guys don't keep on reviewing to this I can make the update faster, so you better review as much as you can .. Also I'll make the pairings in the next chapter I think and by the way I'm sorry if the chapters are too short I gave my best…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE-KUN!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Last time :_

_"Look its not over" Tsunade said as the screen once again change to Winter in a snowy area walking to a cave in her sight. Walking closer she stopped when she was very close to the cave entrance. Turning her face she faced her longtime rival, Summer. Narrowing her eyes at the warm Season she reached into her pouch and toke out a-!_

Now the continuation:

Small shard and it looks like it's made of ice. Upon closer inspection Summer discovered it was what Winter called 'Crystal Bomb' quickly jumping back a few feet away from the powerful Season who just simply stared at her. Lifting the shard up in the air she threw the shard at Summer in a blink of an eye. Summer's eyes widen as she was unfortunately hit on her arm. The shard burst into pieces as the now growing ice was now climbing up slowly to her shoulder. Frighten she sent a limit of her warm energy to her arm to slow down the process of freezing. Feeling the energy in her now frozen arm she sighed and faced her longtime rival, who was still there staring deep into her soul.

Winter opening her mouth and let out a gust of freezing air that can be seen as large cloud of Winter air. Summer quickly avoided the cloud and sent a large wave of water at Winter only for it to be frozen as soon it came close to her. Shocked she remembered a long time fact that whenever Winter touch anything liquid that is not cold as ice will freeze before she can touch it. Cursing Summer tried a different method in defeating the cold Season. She had no choice but to use the humans weapons, to her thought she threw hundreds of Kunai and shuriken. Winter unfazed by the attack lifted her hand in front of her summoning a wall of ice to protect her from the attack. removing her hand to disarm the shield she was greeted with an empty space in front of her. Feeling wind at her back Winter quickly blocked the sword with her own hand which her froze to defend her.

After a few seconds of blocking the sudden attack Winter pushed back at Summer who lost her balance for a second. Seeing her chance Winter slashed at Summer who could barely block it received a fetal blow to the gut. Blood dripping from the blond stomach Summer used her free hand to add pressure to her wound in order for it to stop bleeding. Summer having to once again to have no choice but to use her blood as a weapon. The blade in Summer's hand disappeared into water and was replaced with another sword but this time bigger and red. It's her blood she used for her weapon. Surprised that Summer would actually use her blood Winter let her guard down for a moment didn't went unnoticed by the warm Season. Summer spotting an opening to strike, she threw her blade at Winter piercing through her shoulder. Winter's eyes widen slightly at the sword implied into her body. Blood slid down from Winter's arm into the snow below. Winter's eyes narrowed at the blood on the snow, upon the sight of blood on the snow she had a quick flash back. Winter's pupils dilated.

_Flash back….._

_A memory of a pink haired girl who was shouting at a gruesome sight. She was screaming but no sound came out. Snow was falling from the sky and into the snowed floor with a large mass of blood. Then the picture change to a destroyed house inside was mess blood on the walls and floor blood leading to the outside where the pink girl was. Two bodies were beside her, the girl had rivers of tears falling from her eyes. Sobbing can be heard throughout the memory. Sob…Sob…Sob…. The memory was slowly fading into nothing in Winter's mind._

_End of flash back_

With a darken face Winter pulled out the sword that was implied into her shoulder resulting it to splatter blood everywhere.

"Kyaaaa!" Feliciano screamed at the sight of so much blood tears streaming from his eyes as his he cling even more than possible into Ludwig. The rest flinched at the scene Ivan still had his smile even in this situation.

"D-d-dude this is h-h-hardcore" Alfred shuttered to Arthur who was now visibly shaking

"S-s-shut up Bloody Wanker!_" _Arthur yelled at the frighten American

Winter lifted her head at Summer who flinched seeing how dark Winter eyes gotten. Her usually normal bright emerald green seem to switched into dark forest green and if it was possible it was getting even darker. Winter smiled at Summer a very creepy smile that reached her ears, her face was still darken. Bring her arm to the space at the side of her right. She summoned a scythe made of pure crystals, the long handle was decorated with small crystals and such. The blade was sharp as hell it shined with the sun on the begging of the blade was a design is what looked like an eye. (A/N: Yes like maka's scythe but different)

Winter slowly walked towards Summer in sickening way. it was like Winter was wobbling with insanity, then Winter disappeared then reappeared in front of Summer and brought down the scythe at Summer with expected speed for such a large weapon. Summer didn't even dodge that attack it was too fast for her to dodge at all. Summer fell to the snow floor covered in blood and is breathing heavily, Summer look up to Winter who was now still her cold eyes clearly had that dangerous glint in them. Summer Sacred out of her mind tried to flee but was unable to, her scalp was grabbed by Winter's hand squeezing it painfully. Summer let out a scream of pain as Winter was slowly squeezing her brains out. After squeezing Summer for a minute she got bored and released Summer. Summer who was now holding her damage skull and nursing it was unable to see the upcoming knee heading straight for head.

Summer was thrown across the frozen forest. up close you can see her eyes that was now rolled into her skull and also blood flying around her. Back to Winter the dark aura around her disappeared and she calmed down. She glance at the wound on her shoulder she can heal it later. She continued her way into the cave, upon entering the cave she had to navigate her way around the cave to retrieve the crystal needed in order to win fetch. Indeed this game was indeed dangerous and if you aren't careful you, yourself will get hurt. Winter navigate her way out the cave and walked out the dense frozen forest.

Meanwhile the large TV screen turn black and it was rising back into its proper place, the ceiling. Shocked, scared , and even disgusted the axis and allies were scared to death on their stay in this dangerous world. Will they ever get back?! Feliciano was so scared he fainted while crying so hard. the others were processing on this situation now, shit what kind of situation are they on now?!

"Well looks like Summer lost then, ne?" Shizune said to Tsunade who had her arms folded into her chest nodded

"I didn't think she would lost to Spring" Tsunade commented to Shizune who nodded in agreement

"E-excuse me ma'am but does this happen in this world all the time?" Arthur asked the busty women who gave him a 'hmm?' and glance at him.

"Yes it does actually…" Tsunade said simply now fully turn to the English man

"How brutal is this world! It's like it was made for Ivan! " Yao yelled at the sky with his hands on head

"Me too…" Matthew agreed but was once again ignored

"Who are you?" Kumajirou (sp?) said looking at Matthew

"I'm Matthew..."

While they were distracted with other things they didn't notice four figures entering the stadium. Three of them were holding into a small bag filled with the items needed to complete the _'game' _. Tsunade noticed the group and called them up one by one they were standing next to the Hokage.

"Summer you lost the game it looks like you're housing the men in your kingdom for the time being, and for the rest congratulations on surviving the game as well as winning it" Tsunade said with a smile

The Seasons nodded and handed the items over to Tsunade who gave them to Shizune to hold.

"Now time for our meeting!" Tsunade yelled and march to a door in the far left of the stadium. The four followed behind her with Shizune. Shizune seeing the group of men didn't follow she signaled them to follow as well. Snapping out of their trance they quickly followed the raven into large luxurious room.

"Welcome to the Season meeting headquarters!" The four Seasons introduce as they were line, two in one side and two in the other. Spring and Summer in the left and Autumn and Winter in the right. They bowed to the men as they walk to their respected seats. The axis and allies entered the room and seated into the extra chairs they had. They were obviously the audients to their meeting.

"LET THE MEETING START!" Tsunade's voice bomb throughout the room and the four Seasons clapped to welcome the meeting.

~~~~~~~~LINE-KUN!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So? how do you guys like it? I think I did pretty good and also Dango-chan123 the pairing will be decided by the number of comments wanting it to be so I'm not certain it won't be FrancexSakura. So you better pray it wont happen! Well Sayonara Min'na-san! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! You guy's I 'm so thankful you guys review it means a lot to me. It has encourage me that you want me to continue this even its trash T-T I think it's not good enough to be in fanfiction I really did. But you guys showed me the truth so I'll continue to the end! But you guys still need to review and follow with a fav… But I most appreciate the reviews I get and the feed backs. TO THE STORY!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE LINE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_On the last chapter:_

_"Welcome to the Season meeting headquarters!" The four Seasons introduce as they were line, two in one side and two in the other. Spring and Summer in the left and Autumn and Winter in the right. They bowed to the men as they walk to their respected seats. The axis and allies entered the room and seated into the extra chairs they had. They were obviously the audients to their meeting._

_"LET THE MEETING START!" Tsunade's voice bomb throughout the room and the four Seasons clapped to welcome the meeting_**.**

_Now to the present!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEMIMIMIMIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so the meeting started…. with an argument.

"I told you once and a thousand times you're kingdom will fall if you don't protect it without more determination" Winter bite back at the angered Summer who is now gripping the edge of the table surging with rage.

"You think that my kingdom is in poverty while yours is not? You make me laugh!" Summer let out a sharp laugh and back to Winter who calmly sipping her tea.

"No, it's just that will you're ignorant nature you're kingdom might fall if all the humans keep destroying you're trees, plant, and other objects you hold in your kingdom" Winter said sharply giving Summer a leer that set her aback. Gripping the table harder Summer stood up from her place and glared at Winter with hatred.

"Now, now no need to be emotional about the condition of Summer's kingdom. I believe if we work together the problem in her kingdom will lessen down with others help" Autumn suggested to the rest while half way raised her hand. Pondering about the idea Tsunade might consider the idea, but the idea has a bad side to it. Winter and Summer has to work together in order for the plan to succeed, what are we going to do?

"Hey look Arthur it's just like you and Francis" Alfred pointed out to arguing Seasons in front of them, flustered at the sentence that came out of the American's mouth Arthur protested to Alfred.

"Why on earth would we be like them I hate the frog but not enough to kill him!... not yet" Arthur whispered at the end and was successfully unheard by the American.

"Huh?" Alfred tilted his head in confusion

"N-never mind you git" Arthur sighed pitifully

"Ohonhonhon, Arthur we are friends right?" Francis said getting close to Arthur by bringing their chairs close to each other

"Get away from me you perverted wanker!" Arthur screamed as he move away from the weird French

"As I was saying I think that Autumn's idea is brilliant and we should try to work together so that you won't need to battle each other when it's not needed. Also this might work and you all can fight as one then separately and it gives us a better protection in our already endangered village from sound." Tsunade said sending a glare to the four who all stood/sat there in silence. Giving it a better thought one of the four has gave her opinion.

"Yes I agree but isn't also disagreeable to this suggestion even if we want try to work together? I mean yes it will strengthen our bonds as Seasons but won't it be dangerous for the civilians for us to work in one kingdom? I suggest that we work with Summer one at a time so that the danger levels for the humans to stay low" Spring Suggested holding seriousness in her voice as she carefully arrange her paper work of her kingdom

"I agree with Spring" Autumn said closing her eyes and sighed at the chaos already happening

"…" the two opposite Seasons stayed silent as they glance at each other, after a couple of seconds of staring at each other without blinking. Winter broke the eye contact and faced Tsunade.

"I… Agree with Spring with every reason to agree" Winter said calmly sighing at the process

"Well we come to an agreement to assist Summer with her problems of her kingdom, now we must converse about the upcoming event 'the festival of all villages'. It might be a problem because it was decided to be held in our very own village" Tsunade sighed placing her hand on her forehead rubbing it from stress

"Why is that festival has to be held in our village and not Suna?" Autumn asked with a confused expression

"Ohhhh, I want to go on the festival!" Alfred said laughing his signature laugh

"Not now Alfred" Yao said shushing him down

"Hmm? Why not?" Alfred asked to Yao as he facepalmed at the stupid question

"Don't you western people have brains? Obviously we can't go because of other worldly things!" Yao said angrily at the American

"Geeze, don't be mad bro sorry" Alfred said with sadden face

"But seriously Tsunade-sama why would are village be picked for that festival? You know that all the other village can have access to our village including sound!" Summer said placing a hand to her chest and the other on the table

"She is right Tsunade-sama no matter how much I hate to say this but I agree to Summer" Winter said and it was like she almost praised Summer... Almost .

"But I have a question of my own Tsunade-sama" Winter said folding her arm under her chest

"What that question might be Winter?"

"My question is that how can you let them choose our village? If they know we exist they'll start a war towards us to claim our power! What's even worse you allowed the other village kages to enter our village without our own opinion!" Winter argued to Tsunade snapping at her with anger and disappointment

"I apologized that I haven't inform you of the meeting for the festival but I have fought back on the suggestion on our village but I was out numbered but the other kages, and also they said that 'Konoha would be lovely to visit this time of year'" Tsunade argued back to Winter as they back and forth spit insults at each other

"Yo Spring" Summer called out to Spring who was still arranging her massive paper work

"Hm?"

"Are you ok? I mean I did hit you pretty hard sorry about that" Summer apologized to her equally warm Season friend. they have been friends for more than 5 years and even had their kingdoms had a treaty of peace.

"Yeah I'm alright being a Season help the healing process quicken it's pace so I'm fine" Spring offered a smile to Summer who returned that smile with a much more brighter one.

"Alright if you say so" Summer kept on smiling and they both faced back to the arguing duo but they have stop their argument for a while now.

*sigh*" Alright I'll agree but we must make sure that the Sound won't find any information of the village understand _Hokage-sama_?" Winter said finally ending the argument between the village leader and a powerful personificated Season.

"Hmph, every well now I shall end this meeting in order to prepare for the upcoming festival in our village square" Tsunade informed the four

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but a when is the festival will start no?" Francis asked and also he raised up his hand like child

"In a week from now why?"

"Well we would like to come da?" Ivan said smiling at Tsunade

"If it's ok with you miss" Kiku asked

"Hmm, I don't know" Tsunade teased them by placing her hand underneath her chin

"Oh please miss Tsunade~!" Feliciano begged to her on his knees too

"I suggest vou let us I vean he von't ztop until zou do" Ludwig said to Tsunade making a pitiful face

"Yes I agree" Matthew said hugging into Kumajirou They just somehow notice him there

"…. Who are you?" Winter asked plainly to him giving no emotions

"I'm Matthew…" Matthew said sadly and hugging the bear tighter

"Is that a polar bear?" Winter asked going near Matthew

"Why yes he is! His name is Kumojirou" Matthew said excitedly as he introduced his bear to Winter

"Hello" The bear waved this cot the attention from the other Seasons and Tsunade

"A bear that can talk? No way!" Summer yelled excitedly as she came to close to Winter

"How adorable" Spring said giving a small blush

"Yeah it's kind of cute" Autumn said letting out a grin

"How strange" Tsunade said lifting up an eyebrow

"Matthew" Winter called out to him

"…?"

"May I see Kumojirou?"

"Ah sure" Matthew handed Kumo to Winter who hold it up to her face. Watching the bear closely with narrowed while Kumo patted his paw on her nose. The whole room froze that bear had guts to do such a dare. What will Winter do kill it? No, maybe she'll torture him first before murdering it! they rest thought all of the same thing. Matthew was sweating on what will happen next. Winter placed the bear on her lap and patted his head.

"Kawaiii" Winter said with blush painted on her face

"NANI!" They all yelled except for Matthew he just gasp

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NOTE!NOTE!NOTE!**

**Guys I made this fic today and I just got back from a Christmas party at school and guest what I got from the one who got my name? Tada! it's a dozen One piece wanted posters and a Death Note book! Cool right? And also please this its important next week I can't make any update because I'm going on a family vacation for 4 days and I want to let you guys know! PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm here for another update and so-on and so-forth. I'm to update because I'm bored and so here I am. Also can you believe that the entire fighting scene I made I was listening to a happy song? Crazy right and so I'll update because I'm not going to Cagayan till next week.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After that small episode of Winter forgiving a bear for what the other Seasons thought that it was an unforgivable act. Now Autumn had her hands on both Winter's shoulders and was shaking her back and forth.

"Wait why didn't you try to strangle that bear?!" Autumn asked/yelled to Winter for strange actions

"Well why wouldn't I? I mean polar bears can be seen at my kingdom, it's so common that it became adorable to me" Winter said plainly to Autumn who continued to shake her

"I never see the day that Winter would say something like 'kawaii'" Summer said to Spring who was currently standing next to Summer

"Agreed" Spring said watching the scene unfold in front of her even Tsunade was trying to process this but she still shell shock. Quickly snapping out of her thought Tsunade walked in front of everyone.

"Stop with the foolishness we need to get these guys!" Tsunade said pointing at the group of males who jumped when she suddenly point at them.

"To Summer's kingdom before night besides we don't want them to get lost in our village without a guard and so one will be chosen to guide them for a while till they can go around by themselves. Any questions?" Tsunade said scanning the group, upon noticing a raised hand she called him out.

"Yes you!"

"Yeah so is there a McDonalds around here? Because I'm starving!" Alfred said arm still raised and his eyes were closed in a joyful manner.

"McDonalds? What's that?" Tsunade said a question mark floated on top of her head

"What there's no McDonalds here?! I'm going to died here!" the American said dramatically and fell on his knees

"Oh how can I live without genetically modified meat and shakes?" Alfred cried as he hugged the ground

"Oh suck it up Alfred" Arthur said to Alfred and grabbed the back of his boomers jacket and slowly drag him to Tsunade

"Is there anything that's not healthy for him?" Arthur asked the blond woman who began to think about it

"Hm, there is that Ramen shop and deep fried store around the village. I hope those can help you with your weird friend" Tsunade said giving the young man a pat in the head, Arthur blushed at the contact and quickly move away from Tsunade.

"Hopefully he will" Arthur sighed and returned the his group Alfred in hand

"Alright everyone please follow me!" Summer yelled gathering the rest of the men

"We're going to my place so you better not run off!" Summer said leading them out the room then the stadium. Once outside the other three split up and when in different directions.

"Don't you guys live together aru?" Yao asked while looking at the other Seasons as they disappear into the distance

"No" Summer said simply as she also walked to a different direction

"Why is that?" Kiku asked trying to keep up with everybody

"Yes I would like to know too…" Matthew said silently as Summer turn a little to look at the group but turned back and continue walking

"You see being a Season is not all fun and games. We have war with each other and many more, Tsunade-sama said that before we were chosen to be Seasons we had to lose our memory of everything. I only remember my past of a Season, I mean I lived a long time ago and was reborn immediately after death. Because a Season must not die and wait years before rebirth, it's like a never ending cycle of life for us." Summer explain a bit as they walked pass the Hokage mountain

"But what about the Losing of memory part? ve~" Feliciano asked as he hid behind japan this time

"We lost our memory so we can act like a human for several years until we mature into suitable Seasons to continue our never ending work for them correct Season to pass the year" Summer pointed out to them as they entered a Summer themed area where only things that grew in Summer are. And in the distance there held a beach.

"Ohhh, what is this place?" Alfred said he was back on his feet when he entered the unusually hot land

"You are in my kingdom" Summer said smiling as they pass a small forest near the beach

"What are Kingdoms by the way da? You guys talk about earlier?" Ivan said

"Kingdoms are what we Seasons live in, the whole Land of Fire is divided into Four. Northwest is the Spring Kingdom where many tourists go to see the all year long Sakura blossoms. Southwest you are in this is my Kingdom where only things you can find in Summer is here. Southeast that is next to my Kingdom is Autumn where the trees are forever falling with bright orange, red , yellow leaves, it is a popular place to go mushroom hunting and stew making. Lastly with have Northeast where Winter live that place is nothing but a Winter waste land but I don't understand why little kids like to go there when there is nothing but snow and snow covered trees?! Even lovers and married couple go there and they said there is a never frozen lake in the middle of her Kingdom." Summer said gripping her head at the thought of Winter getting the good tourist instead of her

"Lake? aru/da/ve" they all said Summer turn to look at them with a tired face

"Yes there is a lake in the middle of her Kingdom it is said that couples go there to proposed to their love one and every time it was successful! Honestly what is so good about a lake that doesn't freeze? I just don't get it! Mark my words Winter my Kingdom will be more popular than yours! Ahahahaha!" Summer laughed to the sky the boys sweat drop at the competitive Season. Unnoticed a creature approached them.

"Lady Summer welcome back" The creature bowed down to its master

"Oh yeah I'm back" Summer said to the thing and just to think that the Axis and Allies couldn't get anymore crazy.

"Ludwig I'm I going crazy ve~?" Feliciano asked Ludwig who turn to look at him

"I think we all do Feliciano"

"Yo Guys I want you to meet my head servant Mimi" Summer introduced the thing as it bowed to them

"Hello visitors I'm Mimi the Monkey" the monkey said as she pulled back her head a pregnant pause came for a second. The Nations looked at the monkey for while trying to process and acknowledge it as a creature. Their minds broken and they all fainted to the talking monkey.

"Oh dear!" Mimi said as they fell to the ground

"Call the rest to help you carry them and prepare a room for each of them" Summer ordered

"Eh?" Mimi said to her master

"Yes Mimi their staying with us for a while" Summer said once more and walked back to her 'house' leaving a shock money behind

"EH!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SORRY IFTHISSHORT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**sorry if this one is to short for your liking well at least I updated right? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Guys I only have till the December 25 to update as much as I can. So review as much as you can till then because on 25 I'm going to leave for the vacation. So review and follow so I can keep going also maybe I can update while on the vacation! So you better wait!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KOKKURI-SAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_While on Spring and Autumn Kingdom_

"_EH!"_

"Huh?" Spring turned to the direction of the sound probably it's just nothing so she just return to gardening her garden at night so in the morning it'll have a nice glow of color. Even her head servant heard the noise and knew who exactly who made it.

*sigh* "Doesn't that monkey know how to shut up?" A chocolate brown and white spotted cat sighed and continued her work as a head maid.

"Tama-chan, please hand me my tulip seeds" Spring requested through the sliding door

"Hai Ojou-sama" Tama said running to the storage room

_Autumn's place_

"_EH!"_

"Eh?" Autumn also turned to a certain direction of the sound but sighed and turn to leave her peaceful bath in her hot spring. Her little head maid proceed to hand her, her towel and neatly placed her clothes by the door on the table.

"Mimi, what did you do this time?" the raccoon said looking out the window to see a full moon and glittering stars out.

"Shina! please prepare supper once I'm done!" Autumn said rubbing the towel on her body to dry her self.

"Y-yes mistress" Shina run off to the kitchen

_Winter's place_ **(A/N : Didn't think I'll put it right?)**

"_EH!"_

"Ah, a howling creature howled to the moon" Winter said staring blankly at the moon smiling at the moon that given her comfort for many years she quietly rest under the safety of her home.

"That idiotic monkey will one day kill us all off" a black and white penguin said sighing at the monkey's stupid antics.

"Yato, please prepare my bath please" Winter said opening only one eye slowly to watch her penguin friend. Snapping out of his thoughts the penguin nodded and began to waddle off still thinking on what to do with that monkey.

_**The next day desu~**_

The men arrived at the hokage tower with a stressful face on each of them

' I didn't get much sleep 'cause that monkey kept watching us in our sleep?!' they all the thought the same thing as the wait for the arrival of the hokage. With them was their home owner Summer watching them from behind

"You guys look tired" Summer said still watching them

"You just notice?" Francis said rubbing his temple harder than before

"Yup"

'What kind of home owner is she?!' the thought and some of them had foam coming out of their mouths. The door to the office opened only to revel Spring and Autumn.

"Where's Winter?" Summer said annoyed that the usually early Season to be late.

"Paperwork kept her back she'll be here soon" Autumn said sitting down on the couch in the office followed by Spring. Sighing Summer also sat down with others waiting for Tsunade-sama.

"Where's Tsunade-sama?" Summer said to the two who shrugged sighing again she placed her feet on the stand of the couch and her head near the floor.

"I'm bored" Summer complained as she wiggled her feet up and down.

'How childish' The nations thought darkly in their minds as the door once again opened and to finally revel Tsunade with all her drunken glory.

" 'ey!" She slurped out waving a bottle of sake in her hand the girls were shell shocked. How can someone be drunk this early in the morning? Shizune followed behind Tsunade who was holding Ton Ton.

"Tsunade-sama I told you not to drink sake!" Shizune scolded her who obviously didn't listen because of her state now. Tsunade started to dance around the room still holding her sake.

"la la la la~!" Tsunade laughed drunkly and shook her butt around

"Dear God" Majority of them said with a darken face… Well except for Francis

"Go, go,go!" Francis cheered earning a hard smack on the head by several countries which include Matthew. Through the cconfusion they did not noticed the door opening to revel a very familiar Season. Only Shizune noticed Winter and was quickly frighten to see her Dark aura aroud Winter's body. Finally reveling Winter's face who's hair covered her face reveled a very angry Winter, getting closer to her eyes they had darken incredibly with anger. Winter slammed open the door scaring everybody in the room, the room grew cold and silent even the drunk Tsunade froze. They turn their heads to the door finding a very angry Winter who slowly walked towards them holding an iced kunai.

"Kyaaaaa!" Feliciano scream with Alfred and England in terror. Feliciano fainted to extreme fear in his system. Ludwig quick to act quickly catch Feliciano before he could reach the floor.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled at the already unconscienced Feli who had spinning eyes and even muttered a 've ve ve'. To this Ludwig sighed in relief but still watched the enraged Season who was now dangerously close to them and especially Tsuande.

"What did I tell you about drinking before a very important gathering" Winter said already next to a now frighten Tsunade who somehow turn into sober.

"W-w-winter! It's not what you think!" Tsunade tried to negotiate to Winter who refused to listen. Winter grabbed Tsunade's Hand and walked out the room. After a few moments of silence later a loud painful scream can be heard outside the office. Scared to death they all huddled into a coner in effort to protect themselves from the terrifying Season. The door once again opened to revel a satisfied Winter who had drops of blood on her check walked in. Dragging a bloody Tsunade behind her she dropped her into the chair of the hokage.

After a few moments later Winter turned to them leering at them mincingly. The nations flinched so hard that they'll surely died here.

"Now where were we?" Winter said with a smile while coming close to the nations and the other Seasons betrayed them by leaving them for dead in the corner including Shizune.

"KYAAAAA!" a scream was heard throughout the village that day

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A group of men were shivering in the corner as they had on different clothing them were forcefully got change by Winter in order for them to… fit in the village. The other Seasons and Shizune sweat drop at the sulking men of lost their dignity and pride especially that Arthur person. He was practically crying in the corner he was much concluded to be a tsudere to the Seasons it wasn't that hard to notice.

"Was that really necessary?" Autumn said to Winter who was looking out the window humming a song

"Yes it was, honestly Autumn won't you also judge them if they were wearing different clothes if you were a human?" Winter said to her giving her a glance, Autumn stepped back from winter and replied

"M-m-maybe but why did you change them they could have done it their selves" Autumn said and was quickly owned by Winter's reason

" Why would they? I mean the only clothes with have in this office is slightly feminine and obviously they would refused if asked so why ask anyway?" Winter answer looking back at the window humming the same song.

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for them" Autumn said as she glanced at the group of males

"You don't need to, also call Shina and also tell the rest to call their 'pet'" Winter said fully turned to Autumn.

"… Understood" You see Autumn and Winter are allies through treaty and also longtime friends before the treaty because of their different climate of Seasons they were Enemies for their Kingdoms. After 3 years of war the civilians in their Kingdoms ( mainly considered of animals NOTE: No humans are allowed to live in their Kingdom if do they are hunted down and killed) agreed to have a treaty with each other and settle with their differences with the other Season Kingdom. And so that how their Friendship was once again bonded.

You see Winter was known before as an unfriendly Season/place because they weren't known to have friends or any own treaties with other Seasons in the past. Because of that she was labeled as a socially disconnected Season and so her only friends were the animal/civilians of her Seasons. They were willing to play with the girl as long as possible for she had no family of her own. For many years Winter was a lonely person deep down and because of the lack of human social logic she act coldly to her fellow Seasons during her first ever Seasonal meeting.

Whenever Winter would play with another person she would get so nervous she ends up freezing the poor child. So on and so forth she was unable to act naturally with any human or Season her only sorce of comfort would be the penguins most of the time. So the penguins were so sad about the lack of friends she had and so they decided to be she personal servants. Being a child who lives deep in the snowy forest can be lonely and that's when their loyalty began. But there was one penguin who was with Winter since early childhood and the penguins name was Yato.

"Winter I have called Shina and the others are calling theirs as well" Autumn informed as she placed her scroll down

"Good" Winter as well called for Yato and waited silently for him

"Yato, Shina? Who are they?" The nations asked as they finally stop mopping

"They're our head servant in our 'castle'" They both said in union like it was the most obvious thing in the whole continent.

"Winter-sama/Ojou-sama/Mistress/Lady Summer we have arrived as you requested" The four different animals greeted with a bow entering the office through the door. Great more talking animal! The nations are shell shock about the icreasing of magical creatures in this world.

"Welcome" The Four greeted them back with a nod usher them inside

"We would like you to meet our familiars" They said in union, their 'familiars' looks like their sparkling in their eyes and finally the axis and allies had enough and foam started to sip out of their mouth fully knocking them out. What will happen now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INUGAMI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

**So that's it! make sure to review , follow, and fav! I like it when you guys support this fanfic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE! EYES HERE**

**So I'm updating in one day again I got bored and even internet couldn't keep me entertain. Also Thank TheWeirdGirl for now loving my fic also I would like to answer the questions of the unanswered one for me OK!**

**TheWeirdGirl no their attitudes will not stay the same in the fic their sweet personality is still there it's just hiding somewhere in their thick layer of superior Season attitudes. Also thank you for the review about the story and my vacation! ^_^**

**Monster8 Naruto & Sasuke will appear soon and in the next story. Yes I have already planned a squeal for The New World! Also I'll use their name in the right time in the later Chapters.**

**AJmas23 picture the land of fire map ( Or google it I don't care ) and divide it into four like how you do in a pizza. The top left is Spring's Kingdom, The bottom left is Summer, The bottom right is Autumn, and finally the top right is winter. they all own big territory. **

**Anymore questions? Ok now in 3 days I'll be in my vacation with my family but I have a question for you! I'm planning to make a Facebook page for my account its name would be my account name should I make it? Please tell so you guys can be updated about my account.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LONG INTRO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

The countries found themselves laying down on a futon on the floor. As they got up they scan their surroundings seeing it was a large private hospital room they sighed in relief.

"So it was all a dream?" Francis sighed as he held his head

"I think so you bloody wanker" Arthur said still scanning their current area for some reason he got suspicious about their surroundings. If it was a dream flying mint bunny would be the first one to see him awake but he just see a small white fairy flying above them. Watching them closely then flying off to another direction.

"Dude I thought I would die there they had no McDonald Bro!" Alfred said rubbing both of his hands on his hair roughing it up and messing it up even more.

" That was a fun dream, da?" Ivan smiled at the rest earning him numerous groans

"What is it something I said?" Ivan asked clueless at the other set of groans sent to him

"Ah, I hope we never go back to that world, aru" Yao said praying to Kami that it was dream

"I wourdn't be to hopefur about it Yao-san" Kiku said to his older brother as he also sat up

"Yes listen to Kiku" Ludwig said trying to wiggle off a still sleeping Italian off his arm

"Zzzz" Feliciano snored as he gripped even tighter to Ludwig then Ludwig gave him a strong shove to wake him up.

"Ahhh!" Feliciano screamed as he jolted awake

"Don't hurt me! I'm still a virgin!" Feliciano tried to reason to whatever attack him

"Calm down Feli no one will hurt you" Ludwig ensure to Feliciano who just realized where they were and quickly jump off his bed and jumped around.

"Yeah! I was just a dream!" He cried tears of joy

"Calm down now no need to be hyper" Matthew said but still failed because of lack of attention.

"Who are you?" Kumojirou asked Matthew looking above him to look at him in the face

"I'm Matthew…"

"What was a dream?" The white hospital door open only to revel Winter in all her glory. She was wearing her uniformed Seasonal kimono with a doctor's jacket on top of it.

"You mean it wasn't a dream?" Feliciano asked Winter who had a confused face for a millisecond than return to her usual emotionless face.

"What dream did you have Feliciano-san?" Winter asked the now panicking Feli who was running around the room trying to cope with everything.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Francis asked the pink haired doctor

"No?" Winter answer in a question like answer this causes all of them to go into panic except for Ivan obviously. Sighing Winter closed the door and left the ward with a key in her hand. Why would she let them go freely around the hospital like that? No sir not her. She hummed a song she sang in the office it was a song her older brother taught her.

_hanchahan (say say) isshohan (yeah yeah)  
>gugure! kukure! gugure!<br>rereru rerure LOVE_

She continued humming the song ignoring them chaos that was happening behind that door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two days in them hospital they were finally released they had to stay for two more days is because of signs of insanity. But they were misunderstood and are off the hospital as a free as they could be. Outside of the hospital waited was Winter who had her hands folded underneath her chest.

"There you are, come we are late" Winter said as she began to walk to the direction of the stadium

"O-oi!" Arthur called out to her as they all had to quicken their pace to catch up will the rushing female, seeing their distress she slowed down her pace for them to not tire out. Also hearing the call of Arthur she sent out a small 'hmm?' to his way in her way of asking 'what?'

"Is there any magical beings here?" Arthur said this got Winter into a small pause then started walking again. This got them all suspicious now is there really mystical creatures here and not in their world or what?

"Yes we do have them here" Winter said as she continued to hum out a song that same one over and over again.

"Really?! Where and what are they?" Arthur asked excitedly ready to show them that magical creatures really do exist.

"You saw some already" Winter said now their getting close to their destination and so on their journey Winter was getting more annoyed with this group then her own. Being the socially disconnected person she is she let out a loud sigh letting them know their continuous questions irritated her.

"You know you guys give me a head ache, Yes you guys met a few 'magical' creatures here" She said with a tick mark on top of her head clearly annoyed. But sadly they did not notice

"Really? Please tell us who were they?!" The said a the gang up on her surrounding her in every sides giving to room for her and escape. This was not good to Winter her eyes were now in spiral confused in what to do. The only ones who aren't surrounding her was Ludwig, Matthew but Ludwig couldn't see Matthew so he thought he was alone.

"What were their names?"

"Were they like the ones we read in fairy tale?"

"Can we meet them again?"

They were noisy and now getting into Winter's nerve. Winter wasn't used to this type of attention in addition Winter was melting in the inside. (A/N: No pun intended) Her face was now turning red from them slowly squeezing her life as they pushed their bodies towards her in effort for their questions to be answered. Having enough Winter mentally broke down grabbing them one by one and punching them all the way to the stadium where they first met. Even including Ludwig she sent him to the stadium with extra speed .

Calming down she sit down on a tree nearby, not noticing a very confused Matthew standing next to her. She hugged her knees and silently cried and began muttering these words out loud.

"Nii-san, Onii-san where are you now? I need guidance" She said begging for her two brothers to return from their mission quickly. Because if they don't she'll return back to her mentally unstable state like before where she couldn't control her emotions.

"Don't cry miss Winter, here you can hug Kumojirou like I do when I'm sad" Matthew offered Winter who noticed him, she slowly lifted up her head and her green eyes met his light violet ones. Letting out an invisible blush she nodded and patted a spot next to her, him instantly knowing to sit next to her so he did. As he sat he handed Kumo to her as she hugged the soft bear close to her chest and looked at Matthew who stared at her. Seeing as he was caught he quickly everted his eyes away from her.

Giggling she grab Matthew's hand causing him to look at her blushing hard. Same with Winter She was lightly blushing to the blond man.

"Thank you Matthew" Winter thanked Matthew as she lightly squeeze his hand a little

"N-n-no problem miss Winter" Matthew stuttered

"Sakura.." Winter said silently

"What?" Matthew said embarrassed that he couldn't listen to her

"My human name is Sakura" Winter/Sakura said as she smiled to him even more

"Sakura I like that name it suites you" Matthew said smiling as they both giggled and now enjoying each other's company

_Other location:_

"Where are they? They should have been here 20 minutes ago" Summer said as she looked at the clock of their meeting room.

"Calm down Summer she'll be here don't worr-" Spring was cut off when they heard a loud crash outside the meeting room . Upon the crash the three of them and Tsunade and Shizune with Ton Ton rushed out them room and when out to the stadium only to see a pile of barely conscience men. Quickly identifying the men as their 'guest' they rush out to help them.

"Who did this to you?!" Tsunade commanded as she summoned her chakra to heal them all

"W-w-winter aru" Yao manage to answer then instantly Tsunade knew that they somehow annoyed Winter so much that she lost her emotionless façade and sent them flying in the air.

"I see, well next time don't stress out Winter too much she's not ready to mentally face a social life yet" Tsunade sighed as she continued to heal them.

"Hey guys I just notice" Alfred said as he was facing the ground and on top of him was Feliciano

"What?" They all said even the three other Seasons

"Where's Mattie?" Alfred asked as they all froze he was left behind with Winter

"Oh God"

**Yeah! finished with the second story of the day and its night now and also I added a little Canada x Sakura in there because I thought Matthew would need some love! Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm making a chapter now because I won't get to make any during my leave. Also I like to thank everyone who has been supporting this fanfic you know I love you guys. Please keep the support by either reviewing or following and a fav would be nice. THANKS!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HANZO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

And so after around 10 minutes Matthew and Winter arrive at the stadium. Upon entering the other three Seasons grab Winter one for each hand.

"Hey, What the-" Winter was quickly dragged off somewhere around the stadium with the three

"What did you do to Matthew?" Summer asked

"Did he do anything to hurt you?" Autumn demanded

"You didn't try to kill him did you?" Spring asked her face held horror to think Winter would do something like that to a innocent man.

"No, I didn't do anything to Mattie, No he didn't try to hurt me, and why on earth would I kill him? He is like a human teddy bear!" Winter protested to them, them having a face with uncertainty they nodded either way. After they tired even more to get information from the cold Season they gave up and walked back to the others.

"Matt my bro did she do anything to hurt you?" Alfred said as he inspected Matthew for any injuries then finding none. Satisfied that not a single hair was hurt Alfred let Matthew go from his grip.

"No she didn't but we did talk about stuff" Matthew said smiling and hugging Kumo more

"Talk about what?" Francis asked lifting a brow

"Secret" Matthew said placing an index figure to his mouth. Confused the countries tried to push the secret out of Matthew who did not mind what was going on stayed still and smiling. It was then that the girls just arrived back from interrogating Winter, Winter saw them ganging up on Matthew and obviously Winter would save him. What Winter did was only sending a gust of cold wind at them successfully pushing them back from Mattie. After which Winter approached Matthew with caution because Winter is afraid that she might hurt Matt.

"Are you alright Mattie?" Winter asked as she pulled him up looks like the wind knocked him down

"Mattie?!" The guys yelled out surprised that their Matthew would allow her to say his nickname

"I'm alright Sakura" Matthew said smiling to this the boys titled their heads in confusion who was Sakura? But the other three Seasons were shocked so shocked that they didn't move and Shizune and Tsunade as well.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM YOU'RE HUMAN NAME?!" They all said in the exact same time

"Why can't I? " Winter said tilting her head same with Matthew

"You aren't allowed to unless their trustworthy" Autumn said sway her pointer figure in front of her face

"But he is trustworthy" Winter said her face darkening

"But Winter-" Spring was cut off

"But nothing Spring stop trying to control me because you think I'm weak just because I locked myself up from the world for more than a CENTURY!" Winter yelled out the last part, grabbing Matthew's hand they exit the stadium leaving the others speechless. Tsunade know what was happening inside Winter's mind now she's finally having her mental break down after how many years.

"What have we done?"

_Near the Winter Kingdom_

"Um, where are we going?" Matthew asked as Sakura continued to drag him, Matthew didn't get a respond they did stop when he asked. Sakura was visibly shaking then she hugged Matthew for comfort then he could hear her crying again. Matthew started smoothing her hair in act of comforting her.

"It's alright nothing is wrong you did nothing wrong" Matthew said then whisper sweet nothing to Sakura who calmed down but still crying.

"Matthew you're the only one other than my family I could trust" Sakura said smiling

"Well thank you for lending me you're trust" Matthew said as they continued their journey, soon later Matthew noticed that it has become cold and he could see piles and piles of snow. Confused he asked Sakura on what going on.

"Hey Sakura why is their snow here and not in the village? I mean it was mid-summer there right?" Matthew asked and he saw Sakura nodded.

"Right"

"Then why?"

"We're near my Kingdom" Sakura said simply and then she spotted something causing her to halt, she went in another direction. Following her Matthew stayed close behind, then Sakura halted Matthew noticed that they were near a clearing the forest. Moving a bit to the side he saw in the middle of the clearing was a log cottage, his gaze moved to Sakura than he noticed the dark look on her face. He heard her mumble.

"No humans allowed in the Kingdoms" After that Sakura walked to the clearing but Matthew stayed behind in the bushes to stay safe. Then Sakura pulled out what looks like a piece of shell, Sakura placed the shell between her lips then a loud screeching sound was heard. After that the man who lived in the cottage came out with an axe him quickly spotted Sakura rush at her with his axe. Matthew Scared for his friend's life tried to warn her.

"Sakura-!" Matthew yelled then an animal wearing armor came out of the woods and strike at the man, killing him instantly. The thing nodded at Sakura than began to drag the man somewhere. Then Matthew felt like he was being lifted up in the air, turning his head he saw a large brow bear in armor lifted him up. Shocked Matthew tried to wiggle from the bear's grasp, seeing no chance of escape he yelled for help.

"SAKURA!" hearing his cries of help Sakura dashed to his location finding him and one of her soldiers. She quickly slapped the bear causing him to release Matthew, Matthew being Matthew cried and hugged Sakura for dear life.

"That's enough Bruno this one is with me" Sakura commanded the bear to replied

"Yes my queen" Bruno bowed then left to do his rounds around the Kingdom

"Are you alright Mattie?" Matthew nodded then stand up still holding Kumojirou

"Who are you?" Kumo asked Matthew

"I'm Matthew…" Matthew sighed but smiled Sakura giggled then hold Matthew's free hand then dragged him to another bear this one had a sleigh at its back.

"Come sit down enjoy the ride" Sakura said as she sat the edge of the sleigh so Matthew also sit down trusting Sakura then the bear began to walk to route in the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHORT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

**its short I don't like it but I can't think of anything anymore but anyway review and others ok?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys this will be one of my last update till my leave so I'm updating to support you're needs of entertainment and my satisfaction of inspiration. For now give me your support by reviewing to this and others. Bye!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INUGAMI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Alfred asked the blond Season as they traveled for a while now.

"Yes I am" Summer said still walking to the Winter Kingdom following behind her was the other Seasons and the nations. They have been walking a good distance between the village and now, they were walking for so long half of the countries are being carried by their comrades like Feliciano.

"Hey why is there snow here?" Arthur asked spotting a lone patch of snow

"We're getting close then" Summer informed them, they raised their heads at the information

"So we're really close then?!" Francis asked balling his hands into fist and shaking them up and down like an excited kid.

"Yes but not quite close though" Spring said breaking their excitement and continued walking with a gloomy atmosphere. Haft an hour of walking Arthur spotted something strange, near the mass of bushes and shrubs was looks like an elf wearing white and specks of green. The elf who was watching the group closely found the blond man staring at him so the tiny man retreated into the forest. Confused Arthur turned to the only females in their group.

"Excuse me" Arthur called out

"Yes" Autumn answered him as she slightly turn her head to look at him

"Um… I just saw an elf is it common here" To this the three halted

"Was it near?" Summer asked

"Um, yes actually quite near" Arthur answered Summer then the three started running surprised at the sudden action they began running as well.

"H-hey wait up! aru!" Yao yelled out to the girls

_Winter's house_

"Welcome to my home" Sakura said with a small smile as she took off her shoes and entered her home, following her actions Matthew took off his own shoes. Winter's house was pretty large (A/N: You know the traditional Japanese house like japan's for example but bigger. Also all the other Seasons have the same type of house but in different design) Winter gave Matthew a short tour around the house like the bathroom, kitchen, main hall, living room, and the rooms.

"This place is really big don't you ever feel lonely?" Matthew asked Sakura as them sit on the floor outside the house and watched the frozen lake near Winter's house.

"Yes it does actually, but I'm used to it" Sakura said as a cold winter breeze came in and low some of Sakura's hair to the air. She looked beautiful and Matthew blushed at the thought but their little scene was interrupted by the same elf from a while.

"My queen, my queen!" The little elf man yelled with a face of horror

"What is it?"

"My queen, intruders from the other Kingdoms it's their Rulers and they have male company!" The white elf man said

"What?!" Sakura was shocked to find out the came after her

"Is Autumn with the?" Sakura demanded

"Yes my queen" The elf man cower in fear by the rage of his queen

"Is this war they want?" Sakura said standing up

"We're not sure my queen, but we are keeping close eye on them" The elf man said as he saluted her then another of the elf had arrived running towards Sakura full speed then stop when he was about to crash.

"Winter-sama! The other rulers are coming here full speed!" the elf said out of breath

"Prepare 200 soldiers!" Sakura ordered the two elf men

"HAI!" They said then they scrambled to a direction

"Sakura what's going on?" Matthew asked in a low voice concerning about the situation a while ago, Sakura turn her head towards Matthew and sighed.

"Matthew I want you to stay safe in my home while I'm gone" Sakura said placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder

"B-but what about you?!"

"I have things to do to protect my Kingdom!" Sakura said then she called her most trusted friend

"Hai, Winter-sama" Yato said as he came immediately after her call

"Yato take Matthew to the safe spot" Sakura commanded

"Yes…" Yato said then started looking around them

"Um, Mistress where is this Matthew?" Yato said confused of the lack of the boy's presents

"Augh, why do I have to do more work!" Sakura said rubbing her temple then she faced Matthew and Kumojirou.

"Hold still Mattie!" Sakura said then raised up both hands and yelled

"Entera yofula jiru toye!" Then a light beam (A/N: Pokemon powers!) came towards Matthew

"Hyaaa!" The beam hit Matthew then a large light burst blinding anything that look at it after a few seconds Matthew appeared unharm.

"Are you alright Matthew?" Sakura said as she kneed down to him

"I feel fine actually, what was that?" Matthew said looking a Sakura who held a small slime

" It was a spell I casted upon you so people will notice you" Sakura said then a fox came to her

"Queen! the troops are ready!" The fox said as he saluted Sakura he seems to be wearing the same armor as the bear.

"Thank you, I'm sorry Matthew I need to go" then she walked away leaving Matthew with Yato

"Come now kid follow me" Yato said waving his flipper at him then started waddling to the opposite direction of Sakura. Matthew watched the Sakura as she disappeared in the distance shaking his head he quikly followed Yato.

_To the others!_

They came to clearing in the Winter Kingdom and were face with a small army but no Winter in sight. Panting the group stood up to the army of penguins, bears, foxes, wolves.

"What are you doing here trespassers!" A wolf barked at them hold a spear made of crystal

"You know coming here is treason!" A large white bear roared at them on all fours then all the other animals started yelling at them in their animal language.

"We came here to speak with your queen!" Spring yelled out to them but they refused to listen

"You dare lie on speaking to our precious queen?! You warm scram!" A fox yelled back to Spring who was offended by the comment

"Listen to her you dirty peasants! We're only here to speak with Winter" Summer yelled at the army of powerful animal, but it only worsen the situation even more they started to growl at them.

"When Winter-sama arrive I'll enjoy feasting into you're flesh!" A brown bear commented and was agreed with multiple animals. The group was terrified at the bear he could eat humans! how disgusting!

"Ura, ura looks like you guys arrived" A familiar voice boomed into the clearing

"Kangei (1)" Winter arrived with her battle gear on, it was the same war gear she war in their war before. It was a cloth chest plate in the color of blue with a few specks of red, the chest plate only reached below the chest area leaving the stomach open. The sleeves were long and they reached all the way to her figure tips and were the same color. She had on a pair of shorts that goes mid-thigh it color black on the shorts she had a belt on with her scrolls and pack of shinobi gears. underneath the shorts were stocking that were in a color of white with a large red stain in the right leg.

She wored on a pair of boots that stopped below her knees they were made to like combat boots. Winter was smirking at them she was riding on a large polar bear then she got off jumping in front of her army.

"Why have come here?" Winter said giving them no emotion

"Winter please hear us out!" Autumn tried to convince Winter but she just shook it off

"Why would I traitor" Winter said with a dead serious face scaring them even more

"B-bu-" Autumn was cut off

"Where's my brother?!" Alfred demanded to Winter

"Matthew? His in a… safe place" Winter said with a smirk

"You bastard!" Alfred said charging toward Winter but couldn't even get close to her because one of the foxes cut Alfred in the chest with its spear. The fox jumped back its original position with the others.

"You are in no position of battling me human" Winter said looking at Alfred with a darken face reveling eyes now darken eyes.

"Tch, pathetic" Winter said then she disappeared and reappeared in front of Alfred raising her hand forming her crystal scythe. The scythe was brought down to Alfred and…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Haha cliff hanger everyone! Well I got to go I still need to pack to bye bye! Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**After a few hour of packing I'm done! Its night now and I was regretting on how short the last one was so I made a new one! In This one it will be epic don't worry America x Sakura shippers! In this chapter they'll make up! oh and Kangei means 'Welcome'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRAIYUUUUU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Tch, pathetic" Winter said then she disappeared and reappeared in front of Alfred raising her hand forming her crystal scythe. The scythe was brought down to Alfred and before she could slice him she was stopped.

"STOP!" halting from her attack she jumped back to her original position the owner of the voice was no other then Matthew. He was panting and sweating it seems like he ran all the way here. He ran until he was in front of Alfred, Sakura annoyed of his actions raised her scythe to just intimidate him.

"Matthew out of the way" Sakura commanded but Matthew shakes his head in responds then look straight at Sakura.

"I won't let you kill Alfred!" Yelled Matthew he spread his arms out in attempt to protect his brother, Sakura watched Matthew and his determination to protect his brother. Lowering her weapon and her face so her bangs covered her eyes.

"So that's how it is Matthew?" Sakura said confused Matthew

"Eh?" Sakura lifted up her face reveling tears dripping down she dropped her weapon that dissolved into the snow. Sakura cross her hands on her chest and smiled at Matthew.

"I can feel you're love for your brother" Sakura smiled then walked towards them Alfred still couscous of Sakura watched her carefully. Sakura came in front of Matthew and pushed him aside and now in front of Alfred.

"He-!"

"Let it be Matthew!" Autumn said as she observed Winter, Winter/Sakura kneed down to Alfred and place her hand on his chest. Glowing green the wound slowly healed and finally closed up, Sakura taking her hand and place it on Alfred's face and she caressing him.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura said and she placed a kiss on his check earning her a blush from Alfred, Pulling up form him and walked over to the army signaling them to return. As she did the soldiers looked uncertain but obeyed anyway at their disbanding Sakura faced the group.

"What an eventful day but I looks like it's time for us to leave" She said as she walked to her bear/carriage but was stopped by Matthew once again

"But Sakura-!" Matthew tried but was interrupted

"Leave Matthew and don't come back" Sakura smiled then at started walking again

"Oi! Winter!" Summer yelled at Winter who was now humming a song didn't even bothered to stop said

"Nani?"

"Meeting tomorrow" Summer Smirked really wide as she watched the pink haired Snow mistress wave her hand in the air.

"Aye" Matthew looked at Sakura one more time before he leaves with the others, but as soon as he turn around he ran to Sakura and gave her a hug. Shocked Sakura looked at Matthew how hugged her from behind with eyes closed. Smiling Sakura hugged Matthew back then let go

"Matthew this may not be a goodbye but I want you to have this as a sign of friendship" Sakura smiled and twirled her hand into the air creating a pin a snow flake pin.

"It's the winter sign the same design of the circle of changes" Sakura said holding Matthew's hands together with hers. Kissing Matthew's check she let go and rode off with the bear that was patiently waiting for her. Matthew placed a hand on his check where Sakura kissed him; walking back to the group Alfred hugged him.

"Good to have you back Mattie" Alfred said rubbing his check with Matthew's

"It's good to be back"

"So how was it with Winter?" Autumn asked as she gave him a sly smile as they began their journey home to this Mathew blushed.

"G-g-good actually she was really nice she showed me around her house" Matthew said

"You've been in her house?!" Summer, Spring, Autumn asked him shocked

"Well yeah why?"

"No one has ever been to Winter's house" Spring said holding her face like it would fall off

"When she means no one she means no one!" Summer said making Spring's statement stronger

"She even won't let me in and we're allies and longtime friends!" Autumn complained

"Dude that Sakura chick is pretty hot you know I think I have misjudge her" Alfred said making his 'hero' pose

"Oh shut up you pig" Arthur said folding his arms

"Hey that's cruel!"

Then they all had a lovely conversation with each other, either it was insults or compliments. Half way into the snow woods something approached them with caution. Arthur and Francis were having an argument until Arthur spotted something in the bushes and he approached the bushes. Francis followed Arthur because he was curious about what Arthur saw. They others noticed this and asked them

"Oi, what did you find? aru" Yao asked walking to the two

"Da, what you find?" Ivan followed behind

Seeing that this was the right time to strike the creature jumped out of their hiding place and landed on the middle of the group. Four little elves stared up to the group, the Axis and Allies blinked their eyes a couple of times before screaming except Matthew.

"Hyaaa!"

"Kyaaa!" The elves screamed with them

"What the hell is that thing?!" Francis yelled

After a couple of minutes of intense screaming the group of men and elves were panting from all that screaming. Then after catching their breathes Arthur instantly hugged them, the elves surprised by the sudden attack began screaming again and struggling.

"Finally, finally proof that they exist!" Arthur was practically crying

"Yeah dude now put the little dudes down before you kill them" Arthur placed them down after a few more seconds of hugging them, the elves were now glaring at Arthur who still had a dreamy face on. Then the elves stood up and dust themselves off from dirt and faced the group again.

"We're here in presents of our queen!" A male elf said he had on a flat hat that was still pointed (you know like link's hat) they had the same outfit in different colors. The one of spoke was wearing yellow, the one next to him was wearing red, then pink, and finally green. They seem to be wearing Christmas elf uniform. The elves gathered up and the green one handed Alfred a letter.

"Hm? From Winter?" Summer said confused at the letter

"It says here that 'even if you guys won now doesn't mean you won the war'" Alfred read

"But the ice-fire war ended years ago!" Summer said really shocked

" 'So be prepared with what I'll do! –Sakura' " Alfred ended the letter then looked at the three Seasons

"What?" They said in union

"Come to think of it I don't know you guys names yet" Alfred said pointing at them

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Alfred is right" Arthur said

"Eh?" They said looking at each other then they nodded at each other

"Well since Winter told you her name then I'll do so too! The names Ino don't forget!" Summer/Ino gave a thumps up at them and was returned with a thumps up from both Francis and Alfred.

"OK!" Alfred insure Ino to not forget her name

"I'm Hinata nice to meet you formally" Spring/Hinata bowed her respects to them

"Tenten" Autumn/Tenten said with a small grin

"Well that's done but I would like to ask" Francis said to Ino

"Huh? What?" Francis pointed at the four elves who stared at them then all of them started a staring contest.

_Stare~_

Then suddenly Arthur grabbed them and lifted them up while they were struggling in his grasp his eyes were sparkling.

"Saa, Let's g-"

"Put them down" Tenten interrupted him

"But why~!" Arthur complained as he let go the elves that run behind Tenten for safety

"Miss Autumn protect us" They begged her

"Don't worry I'll protect you from this pervert" Tenten insured them

"Don't tell them lies!" Arthur yelled

"Go on guys go back" Hinata said but the pink elf raised its hand on her

"We have a message as well" by the sound of its voice it was a girl

"Oh what?" Ino asked and the others gather around to listen

"Christmas, New Year, April fools, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Easter is coming back home" she said then the elves ran to the bushes disappearing from sight.

"Ah….ah..ah..ah..AH!" The three Seasons yelled out to the sky scaring the birds

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INCOMING BROTHERS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! How were your holidays? Mine was semi great! I arrived home on 29 and It was not fun our flight was canceled in the morning and was rescheduled in the afternoon (forced to rescheduled by dad) But anyway! Sorry for the late update I had jet-leg for a while and I had to rest well rest for 3 days. On with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOMNOMNOMNOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

"Christmas? Isn't that a holiday?" Arthur asked them as they panicked and pacing around the snow with a stressed out face

"You don't get it! there are our brothers! And their coming home soon!" Autumn/Tenten said as she was stressed even more

"Nii-san is going to kill me when he finds out men are living with me!" Summer/Ino panicked by messing her hair up thinking about the horrible things her brother will do.

"Onii-san forgive Spring" Spring/Hinata pleaded as she kneeled to the ground praying that her brother won't punish her for her bad choices

"When did you have brothers? aru" Yao questioned them as they faced him in a flash with an intense glare well Hinata tried to anyway.

"Since forever!" They said with an annoyed face and then they march to a direction almost leaving the group

"H-hey! wait up!" Canada said as he and the rest followed them out of the forest and into the village

_Meanwhile with Sakura_

*sigh* "It's so boring now" Winter/Sakura sighed as she lay down on the floor of the main house which is also she office for paperwork on her Kingdom. She sighed once more and began rolling around the floor and in the background piles of paperwork lay in a perfect 5 feet stack. Sakura finished her work before the battle and she is bored, the penguins who are in the same room as Sakura sweat dropped at her behavior but ignored it anyway. Sakura who continued rolling stopped when an idea struck her getting up from the floor she immediately rushed out the room.

Strapping on her knee high boots she walked out of her estate and into the nearby forest. Greeting a few wolf soldiers on the way she made her way to the lake. The lake that never freezes it was famous for couples in the time of Christmas and Valentines. (A/N: I forgot about Valentines and he is not a part of the story) Her and her big brother used to play here all the time…. when it was frozen.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Onii-san!" A small pink haired girl yelled to a figure that was running from her_

"_Come on Winter! How can you be a strong Season if you can't catch up to me?" A boy with pale pink hair that was barely visible but still had a hint of pink in his hair yelled to the shorter pink haired one. Mini Winter ran faster in order to catch up to her brother and be strong at the same time._

"_I am strong!" little Winter said as she huff and ran to him then tackling him to the ground_

"_hahahaha! Ok, ok you are strong" The boy laughed then got up with his sister _and slowly walked to certain direction in the woods

"_Where are we going big brother?" Winter asked to her brother who just smiled and said_

"_Secret~" Winter huff at that but kept silent as they continued walking through the woods, sometime later they reached a frozen lake. Winter was in awe at the frozen lake it was beautiful surrounding the lake was trees but on the trees leaves were crystal like rain drops hanging on a string like hold._

"_What is this place?" Winter asked her brother_

"_This is where I first found you" Winter's brother smiled to her_

"_You found me here?" _

"_Yes, you were in the middle of the lake when I found you, you were like sleeping there and the lake slowly froze as you quietly slept. I watched you as you froze the lake and created the crystals around us now, to me you were a miracle" The boy said as he hugged Winter who hugged back at him_

"_Brother can we play?" Winter said with a small puppy dog face her brother just smiled and said_

"_Sure why not?" Winter cheered and run around the lake _

"_I'll catch you Winter!" Her brother yelled as they played even more they were both getting more snow on their clothes. (A/N: You know the outfit that Fem! Russia wears is Sakura and the Male! Belarus outfit is her brothers)_

"_No you can't!" Winter yelled as they played for hours and when they noticed that it was getting dark they stopped playing and walked back to the estate._

"_You won't leave Winter right?" Winter asked to her brother of smiled and ruffed her hair_

"_I promised" He said_

"_Pinky promise on it" Winter said as she lifted her pinky _

"_I pinky promise on it" They enwind their pinkies together as they made the promise_

"_I love you Sakura-chan!" Her brother smiled down at her_

"_I love you too Christmas-nii!" Sakura smiled wide at Christmas and they laughed their way to their house._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"When are you and little brother are going to come back?" Sakura said as she looked at her reflection on the water. She was the one who made this lake back it wasn't frozen anymore because of a horrible experience in the past but for now she doesn't want to remember. Sakura stood there for a couple of minutes when she heard a strong yell.

"MISTRESS!" It was Yato what does he want now?

"Yes Yato? There is no need to yell" Sakura said with narrowed eyes

"I'm sorry but Winter-sama it's important news!" Yato said as he went near her

"What is it then?" Sakura tilted her head

"You're brothers are coming home!" Yato said at her

"Eh?"

_With the others_

Tsunade was working on paperwork for her village for a while now but she wished that one of the Seasons can do it for her, and the festival will arrived in 3 weeks by now and any ninja that had free time was on the work of decoration. Tsunade rubbed her temple at the stress that was creeping in to her head; there were more work now because of the festival. As she rubbed her temple her door suddenly busted open startling Tsunade as her eyes widen in surprise. As the dust cleared it only reveled Ino and they others then suddenly the boys appeared trying to stop when the girls stopped moving successfully knocking them over.

"OW!"

*sigh* "What do you want now I'm busy" Tsunade sighed stressfully

"When did you know!" Tenten said pointing at Tsunade

"What did I know?" Tsunade questioned them as she raised her eyebrow

"When did you know that our brothers are coming home!" Ino angrily yelled at Tsunade who still looked innocent

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Cut the crap Tsunade!" Ino yelled even more and even with Hinata trying to hold her back it won't stop her from screaming at their boss.

"Alright, alright stop the yelling I'll tell you" The when silent but for some odd reason Ivan started stroking the hair of Hinata who blushed red really read

"Yes I knew you're brothers are coming-I knew it!- and their coming when the festival starts too" Tsunade said

"Are they really that slow?" Tenten sweat drop hopefully it wasn't her brothers at cause the problem… right?

"Unfortunately yes it was Halloween who is slowing them down" Tsunade sighed as Tenten froze from shock who stupid can her brothers be!

"By the way did you calm down Winter?" Tsunade said

"Sakura, and yes we did fortunately Matthew is alive" Ino said

"Matthew was never hurt and Alfred was injured but was healed by Sakura" Hinata said as she shushed Ivan to stop stroking her

"I see…" Tsunade said then a pregnant pause went through the room then Tsunade slam her hands on her table then pointing at the group

"You will help the village decorate for the upcoming festival!"

"EH!" they yelled at the sudden order from their superior even the guys were surprise that they have to work

"That right you guys have been slacking off and you people are just good for nothing if you don't work!" Tsunade said with a smirk on her face

"You're work starts tomorrow cancel the meeting!"

"EH!?" IS Tsunade serious?! She's giving them human work it was for civilians! they were Seasons/Countries!

"You better prepare" Tsunade gave a smirk that lasted a century

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRFRFRFRRFFRFESHGVBNVHTRFVB V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Good morning and Goodbye don't forget to REVIEWWWWW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pray to the Lord I'd finish this because the spare time I used it to watch anime and it looks like it's been 2 days since I update. Gomen'ne~ now time to continue where we left off on the story but I need you guys to review as much as possible ok?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BUTBUTBUT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Last on the New World_

_"EH!?" IS Tsunade serious?! She's giving them human work it was for civilians! they were Seasons/Countries!_

_"You better prepare" Tsunade gave a smirk that lasted a century_

_Now on the current chapy!_

-IKIKIK-

Later in the night of that day the group was returning to their Kingdoms except the guys who were only following Ino. They wave goodbye to Hinata and Tenten as they went separate ways along the way they saw other ninjas quickly decorating a part of the village and it angers Ino.

"Why must I decorate the village?! It will ruin my style of clothing on the dirty paper and light on trees and the house!" Ino complained at nothing and rashly messed her hair the others watch her with a sweat drop.

"I can't believe it neither" Arthur said with a crooked smile and Yao and Alfred nodded in agreement

"How are we going to decorate the whole village when we can't even jump as high as them" Ludwig sighed at the thought

"Your right we need to think very critically" Kiku said placing his hand under his chin in a thinking manner

"Ve~ can we have merenda?" Feliciano Suggested to them which causes everyone to stop on what they were doing

"Ve~?" Feliciano tilted his head in confusion as they close down on him, then he was inside a sack carried by Ludwig.

"This is no time for snacks!" Ludwig angrily yelled at the sack as it wiggled franticly around the German's shoulder

"Hyaaa! Don't kill me I'm a virgin, A Virgin~!" The sack cried in responds as it continued to wiggle in distress

"Oh shut up already" Arthur said with an annoyed face as Ino watched their drama a little raccoon as towards the group.

"S-shina?!" Ino said as she recognized the raccoon as it jumped into her arms

"Summer-sama!" Shina said as she cried into arms

"What's wrong?!" Ino said with concern the call from Shina snapped the attention of the group to Ino and the raccoon creature. Arthur who always been teased from his gift of seeing things that people can't see, eyes sparkled at the creatures appearance.

"It's my brother!" Shina said with more tears coming out of her eyes

"You mean Watanuki? What happen!" Ino said shaking the raccoon a little

"It happened so suddenly!"

_Moments ago_

"_Nee-chan let's play!" A little raccoon begged his sister as they walked around the Summer Kingdom_

"_Now, now Watanuki don't be in a rush I only agreed that we can walk around the enemies territory" Shina said to her little brother who was holding hands with his sister_

"_But I want to play with you! You hardly play with me because of work!" Watanuki complained but Shina just smiled at him_

"_Souka, alright I'll play what do you want to play?" Shina asked_

"_Tag!" The boy said happily as he ran away from Shina_

"_And you're it!" Watanuki laughed as Shina ran after him_

"_I'm going to catch you!" Shina yelled to her Brother but didn't received a respond thinking it was a trick Shina ran towards the direction Watanuki ran into. Passing the last tree that was covering the little tanuki she was greeted by a huge monster back it was disgusting. It's back was an ugly grayish green and hairy in the arms and had long black hair! It wore nothing but a piece of cloth on his lower abdomen it was tattered and tore in some places. Then the creature stand up and turn to Shina, it's eyes were a yellow gold color that glows in the dark it looked to be a hybrid of a boar and giant. As it faced Shina, Shina noticed a brown fur in one of his hands. Looking closer into its hand was…_

_WATANUKI!_

_Shina was shocked seeing her little brother in the hands of a monster. Watanuki woke up findng himself in the hand of a creature he struggled to free himself._

"_Watanuki!" Shina yelled out his name Watanuki turn to his sister_

"_Nee-chan run! Run and find help quickly!" Watanuki yelled as the monster walked into a dark corner of the forest finding Shina not worth its time. Shina numbly nodded to her brother then out of fear ran out of the clearing and blindly running in the forest. Shina heard voices in one path of the forest then quickly run to the source._

"_This is no time for snacks!" A blond Man yelled to sack and the sack started wiggling around but Shina spotted Ino within their group and ran for her_

"_S-shina?!"_

_END!_

"A Buta no otoko?! Your brother was captured by it?!" Ino said horrified at the information

"Hai" The little tanuki said as it silently cried

"H-how disgusting aru" Yao said with a fearful face

"Nahaha! Don't worry little raccoon dude the HERO will save your brother!" Alfred said as Matthew sweat drop

"Sorry for my brother's behavior" Matthew apologize to Shina as Alfred continued to laugh in the background

"My magical pipe can help you too" Ivan smiled as he reveled his shiny pipe that suspiciously has spots of dried unknown red substance

"Ivan-san put that down please" Kiku said waving his hand in front of him

"I think it's too dangerous for oui" Francis said as sparkles appeared around him as he tries to reason out of the pig hunt

"Whatever you say you will still go with us no reasoning out wanker" Arthur said as Francis's Sparkles disappeared and was replaced with a tick mark then they started to have an argument about something then they started to fight. Ignoring their fight Ino reached into her pouch on her Blue green kimono with the patterns of the waves of the ocean.

"What are you getting Ino-san?" Kiku said as he noticed the action of the warm Season

"Getting help" Ino said as she took out a scroll with a kanji 'seal' on it then Ino throw it to the sky

"KAI!" Then the scroll burst into water fireworks that was glowing the color of blue green it was viewed around the fire nation.

_Spring Kingdom_

Hearing the loud cracking of fireworks Hinata turn to her window and saw the emergency Water works of Ino , Hinata quickly grabbed her weapon and formed some hand sings then teleported to Ino.

_Autumn Kingom_

Tenten was cloud viewing when the signal when off, the color tells her that it belongs to the water idiot Ino. Wasting no time she grabbed her special weapon then teleported to Ino leaving a very scared raccoon servants behind.

_Winter Kingdom_

Sakura was locked in her room when learning that her brothers were returning she was happy ….but at the same time sad why is that? Sakura's eyes widen when a burst of light slipped through her window giving a glance at her window and spotting the obvious distress signal of Ino, Sakura stand up and grabbed her weapon from the box where it was hidden for a while. Then staring out of the window Sakura's form was slowly breaking like breaking glass. then disappeared into the wind

_Back to Ino!_

"What was that?!" Arthur said as he watched the piece of paper exploded into a burst of fireworks

"I called help" Ino said simply then a large gust of wind blow at them reveling Hinata, and Tenten

"Huh? Where Sakura?" Matthew asked as his brother nodded

"Yeah where's Sakura-chan!" Alfred said then suddenly it began snowing the snow gathered in one spot next to Tenten then snow formed a snow flack then bursted into little snow forming Sakura.

"Yo" Sakura said as she smirked

"Sakura!" Matthew yelled as he ran to hug her

"Yosh, yosh hey Mattie" Sakura smiled at him then turn to Alfred and smiled at him as well receiving a blush from him as Alfred turn to another side to hide his blush

"So what are we here for?" Sakura said as she let go of Matthew the other two nodded as well

"Well… It's because of her" Ino said as she moved out of the way reveling Shina who was hiding behind Ino

"S-shina?!" Tenten said shocked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well that all I can do also review and also School is coming so close now I can't find my notebooks and books *sigh* wish me luck**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys my school starts tomorrow and I don't know if I can update after school though because school is tiring. Also I like to thank everyone who review to this I'm ok that I don't really get favorites and followers 'cause its ok. I'm fine with the review so review so I can continue!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTYBTYBTY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"S-shina?!" Tenten said shocked seeing her friend/Maid in the Kingdom of Summer too

"What are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed in our enemies' territory!" Tenten scolded her as Shina quickly bowed her head in shame only for Ino place a hand in front of her

"You can't yell at her if she didn't have any reason to be here!" Ino reasoned with Tenten who still face to Shina with a face demanding for a reason. Shina explained her situation to the other Seasons as they listened carefully then Tenten nodded.

"Alright I accept you're reasoning but next time tell me when you are about to leave our Kingdom next time ok?" Shina nodded with a tearful smile and ran to Tenten and hug her with all her might, Tenten's eyes widen with surprise then soften at the small raccoon then returned her hug back.

"Anyway what are we dealing with Ino" Sakura asked as Tenten and Shina still hugged each other

"A Buta no otoko" Ino said with a serious face it sent shivers to Hinata who was shaking

"A Pig man? No that's impossible I thought they were swiped out by us!" Hinata yelled out a protest at Ino Who nodded as well

"We know Hinata but it seems like some of them thought it was a good idea to hide some offspring's from us" Sakura said with a sigh

"Well it will be challenging because with have to track them down before they enter other villages before we destroy them" Tenten said as she let go of Shina who cling into her leg in fear that her mistress will be missing like her brother

"Well then let's change into our gear then" Ino said with a thumps up and a grin

"Hai" **(A/N: Qu transformation music!) **

They said then four different colors enveloped them Pink, Blue green, Sun set orange, and Ice blue. Four figures were visible with their color surrounding them then the pink one first moved in front of the other colors. Raising her hand above her head than placing it to her feet then swiped it with her hand then pink sparkles appeared and appeared green combat boots. Then she placed two hands on her thigh then swiping it as well forming white stockings. Slowly bring her hands to her lower abdomen swiping it slowly reveling a pink skirt with green flower design. Quickly her hands swiped her chest as the sparkles were removed showing a kimono top that stop above her belly button it was the same color as her skirt with the same green flower design with a violet obi. Then she swiped her hands forming her black gloves then she brought her hands to her chest forming an 'X' mark. Sparkles gathered around her next popping a pink Sakura flower choker. Then her hair glowed pink as sparkles gather on the left side of her hair forming a Sakura hair pink.

Then suddenly Blue green sparkles took over the pink color as another figure appeared bringing her two hands above her head as if she was being praised by many people. Then suddenly her hands were quickly brought down to her legs forming a 'X' mark with her hands then her hands opened reveling blue green combat boots that reached her knees . Then she did that same thing to her hips forming a skirt reaching to her knees hiding her thighs it was the color of the ocean with wave pattern all over the skirt. Then she formed a 'X' on her chest slowly bringing it down next to her waist as it revel a kimono top with the same patterns and color of her skirt and black gloves formed on her hands. Then blue green sparkles gather to her neck reveling a blue dolphin choker and pin to her hair.

Bright Orange swiped the blue green reveling a figure with two buns on her head. The figure punched the air in front of her then kicked the air as the sparkles gathered to her feet forming orange combat boots reaching to her lower thigh. Then she spins her body as a brown shorts formed with a small chine in the side it was just above the boots. She punched the air once more giving her fingerless gloves but it looks like the fingers of the gloves were ripped off. Then the sparkles were removed from the chest area making a kimono top with no sleeves in the color of sun set orange with maple leaves pattern on the bottoms right side. On her neck was a maple leave chocker with matching pin on one of her buns.

White snow twirled around blowing away the leaves and replacing it with snow. A figure with long hair appeared her head facing the sky with closed eyes then they suddenly opened reveling electric green eyes. The figure jump high in the air as she jump she flipped making her feet on top and her head on bottom. Then the snow gathered around her feet then was blown away by invisible wind to revel black combat boots that reached below her knees. Once she flipped she brought her hands to her thighs making white stockings with blue ribbons on each side. When she was right side up, she twisted her body making her upper body facing backwards then the snow slowly formed her light blue shorts that only reached her mid-thigh. Her arms were placed upward then was brought down and twisted her body once again to revel a kimono top that stop below her boobs **(A/N: Ha-ha I said it)** it was light blue near her neck and was getting darker near the bottom of the kimono. The pattern was like the snow was falling down slowly. Her neck glowed blue then exploded to revel a snow flake choker with matching pin on the side of her hair.

All the colors were now next to one another after the transformation then the sparkles of the transformation exploded to revel the girls with their new armor. **(A/N: Oh the chocker ribbons are all black)**

"Oh!" The guys said as their cheeks were painted with blushes and Shina was blushing the hardest

"This is the first time I see them transform to their hunter armor!" Shina said with excitement as they looked at the raccoon then Arthur grabbed Shina and started shaking her

"What other transformation to they have?!" Arthur asked/screamed to the poor raccoon as her eyes started to swirl with all the shaking making her face turn slightly green

"Hey put her down man!" Tenten said as she approached them and grabbed Shina from Arthur and stroked Shina's head to comfort her

"Now that were in gear let's start the hunt" Sakura said as she pointed to the forest with her gloved hand

"Y-you look beautiful Sakura!" Matthew compliments Sakura whose eyes widen in surprised then gave a smile in return

"Thank you Mattie" Sakura said as she smiled even wider

"Y-y-you look beautiful also Sakura- I mean! Dudette" Alfred blushed then tried to fix his mistake and looked at the other direction

"Thank you Alfred you look handsome yourself... um dude" Sakura smiled at him who faced her again then panic with a blush that can rival a tomatoes color

"No time to chit-chat we have to find Watanuki" Ino said as Francis walked to her

"You look gorgeous mademoiselle" Francis said as he held Ino's hand and placed a kiss with wink combo this caused Ino to blushed at the attractive blond

"W-why thank you" Ino thanked Francis with a small blush

"Oh please wanker she is embarrassed that she was kissed by a frog like you" Arthur said with a creepy smile and laugh it scared Francis and Ino

"Y-y-you just jealous that you don't like any one!" Francis said pointing at Arthur who was shocked then charged at Francis then it was the start of their many fights

"Come on let's go" Hinata said as Ivan hold her hand and refused to let go

"Come now дорогой (1) we have to help your friend" Ivan said as he smiled down on Hinata who blushed and slowly nodded

Then they started their journey into the dark summer woods as they walked the moon light was covered by dark clouds giving them hardly any light.

"Sakura light one of your ice light thingy" Ino said to Sakura who nodded then lifted a hand then out of nowhere ice circled around her hand slowly forming a glass ball that was glowing brightly. After they have light Alfred stayed near Sakura admiring the ball in Sakura's hand unknown to him Arthur was staring at Alfred with a hard expression. While they were searching Matthew and Sakura was talking of events in their lives then Alfred butted in their conversation and told his events of his life as well. Arthur was observing them from the far side then Francis swing an arm around Arthur's shoulder. Then they started arguing about it.

Then the bushes suddenly moved causing all of them to stop their pace and stared at the bush. The girls were about to reach to their hidden weapon in their skirt/shorts when the bush started to rustle rapidly making the men scared as hell. Sakura throw a shard up in the air that reformed into a staff that was caught by Sakura who twirled it around then it turned into a spear. Hinata's weapon was a giant hammer that was meant to break earth. Ino's was a water whip that was 5 feet long, and finally Tenten's weapon was a giant fan so that she can properly use her wind ability.

As they prepared their weapons as the guys just watched at the side lines then something jumped out of bushes to revel a mutated rat it had four eyes and two tails and it was drooling green slime it was bigger than an ordinary rat it was the size of a dog!

"W-what the hell is that!" Alfred yelled pointing at the thing

"It's a Doku ratto" Sakura informed them

"A what?!" Yao yelled

"It's a poison rat!" Ino said as she swayed her whip around her form

"Be careful it's saliva is poison" Tenten said opening her fan to deliver a killing blow to the creature

"They only come out during the night but they stay away for the village because of the smell of pollution" Hinata said gripping her hammer tightly

"Begin" Sakura said as she slashed the rat but was only able to hit the leg the rat screeched loudly then charge at Sakura who easily dodge this attack then Ino whipped it in its back forming a small wound. The rat's eyes turn bright red then charged at anything near it.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled at Ino who continued to whip it then the rat suddenly charge at Arthur who tried to run from it because it was getting too close to him. Sakura saw this and quickly brought down her spear successfully cutting its eye but it didn't give up as it ran to Arthur still. Quickly thinking up a plan she grabbed the nearest thing next to her which was Tenten grabbing Tenten by her legs Sakura throw her to the rat.

"Ahhhh!" Tenten screamed as she was thrown at the rat at the impact of her body and the rat's body that collided with each other than the rat was thrown off to the side giving Sakura a clear shot at the rat. Rushing to the rat Sakura twirled her spear around then slicing its front leg off making it scream hard as the blood pooled around it.

"Are you alright?" Sakura said as she offered Arthur her hand as he fell off a tree root

"Yeah t-thanks" Arthur said making a stoic face then laughing

"I'm a strong type of lad you know!" Arthur said as he tried to appear tough

"Oh? Ok" Sakura said as she jumped back into battle leaving behind Arthur who was breathing heavily from the close attack

"Hinata now!" Tenten commanded then Hinata brought her giant Hammer to the earth breaking it, the creaks of the soil were rushing toward the rat that fell into it but was not swallowed into the earth. Only its lower body was catch up on the soil sealing it between the surface and the underground.

"Kōri: Sai bondingu!(2)" Sakura yelled as she sliced the air as it released a blue light slicing the rat in half killing it instantly

"Now let's continue" Sakura said as she walked into the dark with the glowing ball next to her head it was floating and softly spinning around.

"Yeah!" The guys and the girls nodded their heads as they ran to Sakura following her to a clearing up ahead!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HTHTHTHTHTHTH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

**Thank you for everything! and also I was listening to Shugo chara transformation music to make the transformation So I haven't found at least one notebook or book and school starts tomorrow!**

**Russian for Darling**

**ice: Rebond **


	15. NEW FAN PAGE!

**HEY! I made a community fan page in Facebook!**

**Too those who like to follow feel free! Also I would like to encourage you to give any opinions**

**about anything you like to add in the story. I'll be waiting!**

**THe name is XxpinkandblacksakuxX hope i'll be the best page owner ever!**

**Admin: XxPinkandBlackxX**


	16. Chapter 15

**I know I know it's really ae but I was school that got me in a pinch, but now I can update sorry I didn't update sooner too lazy~ anyway you guys know what to do when there's a update? Review**

**_ILOVELiu!_**

The clearing way quiet too quiet. Or so what Sakura thought scanning the area with her emerald eyes only to find trees, grass, flowers, foot prints,- wait foot prints? Signaling the other to halt she walked up to the strangely large foot prints and examine them. It was bigger than a chair when it fell to the ground oddly enough I looked to be fresh.

"Shina come" Sakura ordered the frighten raccoon over a bit hesitant the raccoon walked to her

"Is this where you last saw Watanuki?" Sakura asked as Shina slowly nodded

"Where did they turn?" Sakura asked her again Shina pointed to north-east

"Shit" Sakura cursed then nodded to Shina thanking her then she and Shina walked to the group with new info

"We have bad news" Sakura told the girls

"Bad news?" Tenten said raising her eyebrows

"Yes the boku is heading north-east" the girls gasped then their facial expression harden

"What in north-east?" Arthur asked

"You know that where my Kingdom lays right?" Sakura said looking at Arthur seeing him nodded she continued

"In this direction it heading for…" Sakura said but stop near the end

"The elemental circle" Tenten finished for Sakura

"Elemental…circle?" The boys said confused

"You idiots that where we keep the most dangerous creatures in the world" Ino said glaring at them

"Now, now mon ami no need for violence" Francis said trying to lessen the blonds killer aura

" We need to hurry" Hinata said as they nodded and quickly rush to the direction of the winter Kingdom they guys struggled to catch up but still manage to

"which way Sakura!" Ino yelled to Sakura who was several meters ahead Sakura giving Ino aside line glance then made a sharp turn to the left. Following Sakura Ino, Tenten and Hinata without a single protest. On the other hand a hand full of handsome men increased their speed seeing he girls making a turn then nearly disappearing from the distance between them.

"Quickly hurry!" Shina said as she wasn't able to clearly see her mistress

"Easy for you to say!" Arthur yelled at the raccoon who was sitting at the brits shoulder

"Nahahahahaaha!" Alfred was having really good time as he zoom pass them with Matthew in tow

"Wait for me!" Matthew yelled to his brother as he ran to catch up to him not knowing that he pass the group who stared at them with disbelief except for Ivan who smiled all the way. Sweat dropping at the two idiot brothers the others quickens their pace. After a couple of minutes of cruel running they finally caught up with the rest but what they found wasn't pleasant.

Tentacles were up and about and so happened the girls were caught in it and Alfred and Matthew are avoiding it's tentacles.

"What is that!" Yao yelled eyes widen on the unbelievably large tentacles

"It's a Plantuos Kilouh!" Sakura yelled the answer then was swigged to another direction

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura!" Alfred and Matthew yelled then avoided the tentacle

"Arthur use your magic!" Ludwig said as he dodge a tentacle with Feliciano in hand Feliciano in the other hand was screaming none stop

"Hyaaaa!"

"Arthur-san try!" Kiku begged

"I'll try!" Arthur yelled reaching for his wand and waved I in the air

"Linet woditoud!" Arthur yelled as his wand then a ball of lighting ball came out of his wand and it hit the base of the monster which was a flower weird right? The monster screamed in pain releasing the girls the girls didn't hit the ground instead they tele-ported next to them.

"Good job Arthur!" Sakura said giving him a thumps up the blond gave a small blush but looked away and hide the blush with his pride

"O-of course I did a good job I'm Britain!" Arthur said laughing realizing what he said he shut up

"gah!" Arthur yelled slapping a hand over his mouth the guys gasped and all of them slapped one of their hands over his hand

"Shut up Arthur don't ruin it!" Ludwig scolded him

"Hmmp hmhmh!" Arthur screamed in their hands the girls saw this and looked at each other but shrugged and turn their focus to the plant they'll ask questions later tomorrow as for now they need to find Shina's brother. Sakura readied and jumped towards the one of the larger tentacles bringing her spear down and cutting it in half the other follow suite. Hinata slammed her hammer to the base making it paralyzed for a minute, Ino whipped her whip cutting several tentacles Tenten moved her fan in one side making large gust of wind with wind razor cutting some tentacles.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled her battle cry brought her fist to the tentacle and crushing it completely then swinging her spear around cutting any tentacles in her way. Swinging her spear around she change her spear to a scythe, Sakura throw her scythe and it swing around the monster like a boomerang. Cutting all the tentacles in its way catching it with her hand and swing it to the last tentacle.

As soon as all the tentacles were cut down new ones grow it was growing quickly. Shocked the girls were trying to think of a way to destroy this creature and find Watanuki as fast as possible.

"What do we do?!" Ino yelled facing the others who was in the same situation

"Plants die from fire right? Hinata" Sakura said facing Hinata who looked shocked but nodded

"Yes plants can't live if a raw fire source is nearby they can't absorb any wa…ter" Hinata said with an expression ofrealization

"Exactly" Sakura said then faced Ino

"Ino! Switch the water to fire!" Sakra yelled and Ino who widen her eyes then nodded

"Fire style: Giant fire ball technique!" Ino yelled as she formed the necessary hand signs and release a great fire ball out of her mouth and it hit directly a he creature burning it to the ground

"Good job" Sakura said then faced the others

"Are any of you hurt?" Sakura said with a smirk and approached Arthur patting his shoulder

"Um we're ok" Arthur said scratching the back of his head

"Well alrighty then let's go" Sakura smiled at him then slowly walked away from them and rejoining the girls and when Sakura was next to Tenten she gave Arthur one more smile. Then walked with the rest of the girls walking to the direction of the circle. The guys followed except Arthur and Alfred it Alfred who asked Arthur to stay behind to talk.

"Arthur what's your problem?!" Alfred yelled at Arthur now fuming at him Arthur completely confused raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean Alfred?" Arthur asked

"Stop trying to empress Sakura!" Alfred said clutching his fist with anger

"Wha? I don't understand" Arthur said

"Since Matthew is my bro I let it slip but with you I just can't!" Alfred said with fire burning in his eyes

"Alfred don't tell me" Arthur said shocked

"Yes Arthur I'm in love with Sakura!"

_SHAMEONME!_

**I'm ashamed that I only updated once today instead of twice so any way review and others and Hitmangirl thanks for the concern but I found my notebooks but no my books still looking for them. **


End file.
